A multi-fiber ferrule assembly generally includes a ferrule and a number of optical fibers that are held by the ferrule. Multi-fiber ferrule assemblies are utilized in fiber optic connectors. In use, fiber optic connectors interconnect to one another for the transmission or transference of signals. In order to effectively interconnect or mate fiber optic connectors, the ends of the optical fibers of the connectors are generally brought into direct contact with one another. The optical fibers can project outward from the front face of the ferrule assemblies to aid in establishing the direct contact between the fibers of the connectors.
In conventional manufacturing processes, the optical fibers of the multi-fiber ferrule assemblies are first polished or ground flush with the front face of the ferrules. The front faces of the ferrules are then subsequently ground or polished away from the optical fibers so that the fibers extend a distance beyond the front face. In some processes, this step involves using slurry or flock film material to polish both the optical fiber and the ferrule. Because the ferrule material (e.g., plastic) is softer than the optical fiber, the front face of the ferrule wears or grinds away more quickly than the optical fiber. The optical fiber accordingly projects outward from the front face of the ferrule.
As the ferrule material wears away or recedes, the height of the optical fiber increases, and more and more polishing force is applied to the optical fiber than to the front face of ferrule. The increasing polishing force can accelerate the rate at which material from the optical fiber is removed; accordingly, the distance differential between the optical fiber height and the front face is limited. Such conventionally manufacture ferrule assemblies typically have optical fibers that extend a distance of 3 micrometers or less beyond the front face of the ferrule.
In some applications, the distance of 3 micrometers or less is not sufficient to establish direct contact between fiber optic connectors, thereby resulting in poor signal transmission. In general, conventional methods for manufacturing multi-fiber ferrule assemblies can be improved.